


French Kissing

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, French Kissing, Let's Make Out Ficathon, Love, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: Yuya does a naughty thing and lets Sora kiss him. This kissing gives Yuya ideas on what to do with his boyfriend Yuma.A fic I wrote based off a request I was asked to do.





	French Kissing

Sora makes the move on Yuya one day.

Knowing that Yuya is dating Yuma at the present time means nothing to the shorter teen. He knows that all it takes are sweet words, sweet moves, and Yuya is HIS! He’ll soon forget about that pesky kid he calls a ‘boyfriend’!

“Hey! What’s up Sora?” Yuya asked him one day.

“Well,” Sora joined him on the couch. “Yuya, I’ve been thinking. We haven’t really done much together recently.”

“We haven’t?” Asked a puzzled Yuya.

“Yeah. I mean, we’ve been..so BUSY recently. How can we, you know, WORK, to make this better?” With every lift of his tone, Sora moved closer to Yuya ending with staring into his eyes, a hand moving to caress his thigh.

Yuya knew what Sora was up to. It wasn’t going to work, he didn't seem to get why he’d try anyway. His eyes narrowed his way. “Sora. I’m taken. For the umpteenth time I’m-” Sora was already sitting on his lap.

“Hey, babe. Miss me?”

“SORA!”

Sora giggled. “Come on, Yuya. Don’t be like that. Play with me! ..Play.” He lowered his tone, caressing a thumb to Yuya’s lip making him blush like the tomato he is. Sora licked his lips then leaned in..and licked Yuya’s. This makes the boy shiver. Sora takes this chance to cup his chin, lean in, and kiss the boy. Yuya melts in the kiss making him wrap his arms around the smaller one sinking deeper and deeper into lust.

Then the tongue slips in.

Yuya is taken aback..at first. Having this thick, moist thing suddenly enter your oral cavity was something the young one was NOT used to! But, nonetheless, Yuya sank deeper. Fingers curling into fists Yuya moaned, he thought of nothing else except getting more and more of that delicious new taste. “..More” he moaned. Sora happily obliged.

Yuya moaned it again. Again. Again…..

***************************

“Hm? 'More’ what?”

Yuya’s eyes shot open. He remembered that the two of them, him and his boyfriend Yuma, were sitting at the park. Yuma with a rice ball in hand took a bite waiting for Yuya’s answer. “I-I..”

“Whadama'a?” Yuma swallowed. “You hungry?” He asked handing the other some food. Yuya smiled but politely waved the food away. Yuma did. “What’s on your mind? You sure you’re not hungry? 'Cause I know how you can get when you’re hungry.” He asked taking another bite.

Yuya pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Nah. Just thinking. That’s all.”

“Well,” Yuma swallowed again licking a leftover piece of rice off his lip. “I know you’re thinking, Yuya, I’m wondering what about? You’re usually not this quiet plus you never talk to yourself! Soo tell me Yuya! What’s going on? What do you want more of?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!!”

Yuma stared at him, Yuya almost felt like he was in trouble. Except he kind of was.

_’..Yuya.. Your tongue... Your mouth..’ Sora moaned into their kiss..._

Yuma popped the rest of the riceball in his mouth waiting on Yuya. The boy wasn’t sure what to say. Sure he shouldn’t have kissed Sora back! But..it was just... Yuya blushed at this thought, Yuma continued to chew his food. Chew. ..Mouth. Yuya suddenly felt the inability to move his eyes away from the site, Yuma, sitting there so calmly, eating his food without a care...

Yuma swallowed. Yuya felt a tingle in his lips staring down at his boyfriend’s mouth as his slightly parted. Yuma relaxed as he waited. “Yuya? You ok?”

“Huh?” Yuya finally tore his eyes away.

“You zoned out again. What’s wrong Yuya? Is something bothering you?”

Yuya hesitated. “N-No! No. Nothing’s wrong Yuma. ..Was just..thinking.”

“Abooouut??”

Yuya looked away. Looking back his eyes targeted a pair of lips which Yuma had parted slightly. Yuya wondered...

Fingers touched and held a hand belonging to another.

“Yuya..” Yuma whispered as Yuya slowly leaned in.. They kissed. Yuya pulled away only to breath once, take the holding hand to hold Yuma’s head instead, and kissed him again. They went on like this for a couple minutes, Yuma resting his curled up fingers on Yuya’s chest while Yuya moved a hand to comb through dark locks of hair holding him closer to himself. Yuma moaned softly not knowing the thoughts going through Yuya’s mind...

A tongue poked its way inside.

Yuma’s eyes snapped open pushing Yuya away to hold a hand to his mouth, Yuya held himself steady on the park bench. What.. Shaking his head, Yuya looked up at the shocked blushing face of his boyfriend. “Yuma! What was that about?!”

“I should be asking YOU that!” Yuma countered still holding the hand near his mouth. “What were you trying to do?!”

“I.. Yuma, I-”

“You’ve never done that before! It was weird! And slimy! A-And weird! And-”

“Yuma! Listen!” Yuma paused giving Yuya a chance to speak. Yuya sat up and swallowed. He hoped he took this well. “Yuma. I recently learned a new way of kissing.”

“Kissing?”

“Yeah. It feels- I-I mean, I heard it’s really good. Sensual. Like it’s gonna take your breath away.”

Yuma stared at him. He lowered his hand and replied softer than before, “By putting your tongue in someone's mouth?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Still sounds weird though.”

Yuya chuckled. “Yeah. It actually does now that I think about it.”

Yuma chuckled back. Licking his lips he held onto one of Yuya’s hands. “I’m sorry I pushed you. You just startled me that’s all.”

“It’s ok. I should have warned you first.”

Yuma smiled making the other do the same. Putting his other hand with the other, Yuma gave a firm but loving hold onto the body part, Yuya looking up at eyes filled with love. He reacted the same. Yuma took in a breath suddenly feeling Yuya’s hand on top of his own.

Yuya smiled wider. “Do you..want to try again?”

“Huh? Umm..” Yuma blushed looking down at the bench contemplating on what to do. Luckily it didn’t take long. “Ok.” Yuma’s blush grew deeper.

Yuya leaned in kissing Yuma softly at first, moving slowly from the bottom lip to moving to the top caressing his tongue on the flesh as he moved in. Yuma pulls back a little apologizing for his reaction. Yuya whispers his forgiveness leaning in to capture those lips again. He moved slower this time getting the two wrapped up in the glorious haze of making out.

The two moved closer oblivious to a couple of people walking by watching the display on the bench. Yuya pulled back after a minute panting and holding Yuma close, Yuma doing the same. “Yuma... I..want to try again. Can I?”

Yuma panted along with him. Both boys sat there with fuzzy minds only having so much of an idea of what they are getting themselves into. But of course, that wasn’t going to stop them. Not at all. Yuma smiled, about to say yes-

“MOMMY-MOMMY LOOK!”

Two teenagers sharply turned at the shouting seeing a boy run up to a pile of birds on the ground, laughing as they flew away. They sighed. Yuya decided to look around and in spotting something, he grabbed Yuma’s hand, pulled him off the bench, and had them at a run. Despite the confusion as they ran past, Yuma was quick to see where Yuya was taking them.

Pushing the door open and seeing the place empty (so far) made Yuya sigh. Yuma stared dumbfounded. The bathroom?! Why here?! Yuya didn’t say anything, grabbing Yuma’s hand once again to take the two into an empty stall making sure to close and lock the door behind himself.

Yuma, who was almost done catching his breath, watched Yuya do all this. Before he could ask what is going on, Yuya had placed both hands on both sides of Yuma’s space, leaning close enough to almost have their noses touch. Yuma could hear Yuya curl his fingers against the wall, nails scrapping the surface. His eyes were focused.

“Yuya?”

“Kiss me Yuma.”

Yuma felt the energy of Yuya’s need. It radiated strongly from one to the other almost taking his breath away. Yuma curled his fingers feeling anxious himself. Even if he didn’t fully understand it all, Yuma knew how longing for a kiss, especially to kiss your one true love, felt. It was like a drug at times or, in Yuma’s case, needing to eat or duel. It was addictive.

Licking his lips once again, Yuma stared at his boyfriend’s hungry eyes and nodded before leaning in to capture those lips once again. Yuya let Yuma be in control sensing his actions by the way Yuma held Yuya’s head during the kiss, Yuma imitating Yuya’s actions with a lick up a lip.. Yuya shivered. Yuma went in a little farther feeling teeth scrap his tongue, Yuya countering by quickly licking Yuma back. Yuma chuckled. Yuya held onto Yuma’s chin eyes half closed and filled to the brim with love and lust making Yuma do the same. After a moment they leaned in and kissed this time Yuma letting Yuya finally do what he so longed to do.

Hands clenched, opening and closing, Yuma stood there wide-eyed as he felt the thick, moist tongue move against his oral cavity fighting against the cave’s own owner. Stunned. Bewitched. Whatever was going on with Yuma at the moment he reacted to Yuya’s exploration as though he were possessed. Yuma never felt anything like this! It was amazing!

A muffled moan was heard. Yuma’s eyes slowly closed, his body melting into Yuya’s, Yuya reacting by wrapping his arms around the boy pinning the other against the stall wall. Yuya was right all along: Yuma tastes amazing. He wanted more of this creamy, salty flavor.

Too bad Yuma didn’t know how to copy.

Yuya sensed this and pulled back. Catching his breath, Yuya asks, “Why..aren’t you kissing back?”

“..Wha?”

“Kiss me Yuma. I want you to taste me. Just like I am with you.”

“Taste?” It hit him. Yuya wants Yuma to explore his mouth as well. Yuma smirked. Well, if it felt good for him then it should feel just as for his love. “Right!” Their lips connected again this time Yuya letting Yuma have a moment to copy the technique and explore his mouth. Yuma heard Yuya moan through the kiss feeling fingers rake his hair... Taste. Hmm.. Yuya didn’t have a distinct taste. It was more natural than anything. That didn’t stop his body from responding positively though.

'Mmm... So relaxing..’ Yuma thought to himself. He felt open. Not physically, but more in a sensual..craving kind of way. Like a void previously closed was being opened waiting for Yuya to fill it with... Yuya went ahead and continued kissing back. 'Mm! ..Yuya..’ He sighed mentally, Yuma at this point completely bent to lust’s will.

Their tongues danced, licking the other while moving to do more tasting, their bodies heating up, hands moving around to explore near sweaty skin... Yuya, his hands roaming up Yuma’s chest, sucked in Yuma’s moan as his fingers brushed two roused buds. Yuma, on the other hand, moved his hands up Yuya’s back tracing fingertips up slick skin, moving down slowly against his spine...

Yuya suddenly held Yuma to him, moving a hand to lift up one of Yuma’s legs wrapping it around his waist. Their breaths hitched as they felt the sudden jolts of pleasure course through them. Yuma bit his lip but failed to conceal the moan that managed to escape.

“Damn!” Yuya moaned. Taking a moment to calm himself he opened his lust filled eyes staring back into Yuma’s who reacted the same. He chuckled. “You’re so hot!”

Yuma chuckled. “Well, I AM being kissed by YOU silly!” He giggled.

Yuya, imitating Yuma, bit his lip. Oh, Yuma. You are too innocent. Yuya shook his head, grinned, and using the hand gripping his lower back to travel further down…

“ACK!” Yuma cried out. “YUYA!!”

Yuya giggled. “You like this Yuma?”

“I-” Yuma hesitated. “I-I…” When Yuma couldn’t answer fast enough, Yuya helped him along with a sudden massage. “Yuya…” He moaned. “..Ahh... N-No fair.”

“Your cuteness isn’t fair.” Yuya countered. Panting, he stole a kiss on the lips. Letting go he licked them and replied, “Quiet now. I’m gonna show you how unfair you are.” and proceeded to kiss and lick his neck. Yuma bit his lip and kept quiet as commanded.

At this time unbeknownst to the couple making out in a stall, the front door opens slowly, a small boy about maybe 12 seeing the bathroom empty enters meekly. He looks around briefly to find the bathroom obviously old but sustainable enough to be working properly. He is satisfied and enters a stall to do his business.

..1..2 minutes pass before the boy hears a noise. Stopping for a moment he focuses on his hearing. ..Hm. Nothing more. He shrugs it off and continues. A couple minutes later the boy is fastening his pants when he hears another noise. Was that a snort? Ok. Something DEFINITELY is going on! He exits the stall and walks toward a sink to wash his hands. Remembering he has band practice on Monday he thinks about it...

The boy rinses the soap off his hands getting ready to dry off and head back outside-

“YUYA!!”

Beyond startled, the boy spins his head in the direction of the shout, figures it’s best to not be in here any longer, and bolts out of there.

Meanwhile, back with the two teens, Yuma pushes Yuya off his neck slapping his shoulder in protest. “YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?!”

Yuya smiled. “Well at least I know you enjoyed it.” He giggled and winked.

“Quit goofing around! We just- I mean YOU just scared someone out of here! What if they go tell someone?!”

Yuya leaned his face in pressing their noses together. He whispered, “Don’t worry. No one will. If they do at least they’ll know that someone very...VERY cute to me is making me make you scream out my name.” Yuma blushed furiously at that remark. He pouts angrily. Yuya can’t help but laugh. “Come on Yuma! We’ll be fine. I promise.”

Yuma looked him over for a moment seeing the glowing confidence on his face making him realize that he’s probably right. He sighs. “Alright fine. Just be more careful next time, ok?”

Yuya steals a kiss. “Deal.” Yuma smiles. Yuya stares at Yuma’s mouth. Licking his lips he asks, “How did you like the kiss?”

“It was fine. Just like all the other times you kiss me.”

“Wha- No-no, Yuma I meant the..other kiss?”

“What other-” He blinks. “Oh.” Then blushes again. “Oooooh! That- Well, of course, I- I-I mean I really liked it! ..It..wasn’t what I.. I never felt anything like it before. It felt like I was drowning..and being resuscitated at the same time. Yuya. It was amazing.”

“It was amazing to me too,” Yuya said softly. “Thank you for allowing me to experience that with you.”

“Aw! Geeze..” Yuma grinned from ear to ear. “Don’t worry about it.” He waved a hand like waving away a fly.

“How’d it taste?”

This abrupted Yuma’s train of thought. “Huh?”

“I said, 'how’d it taste?’”

“Um... It tasted like.. Like... You.”

“Hmm.” Yuya’s eyes half closed. “You wanna know what you tasted like to me? That duel fuel you ate earlier. So that got me thinking. You wanna know what I’m thinking? Huh? Yuma-Kun?”

“Yeah?”

Yuya kissed a corner of his mouth softly leaving a trail toward Yuma’s ear. He kissed an earlobe and whispered into his ear canal, “It got me thinking to tell you that because your kiss tasted like those tasty duel fuels you eat all the time that you should only eat more. Because when you eat them I’ll only want to kiss you more. When you eat them, you’ll be thinking about me.” Yuya then let him go.

A stunned Yuma leaned on the stool wall Yuya watching him with hands on his hips. Yuya sighed. “Come on silly. Let’s get going.” He eased Yuma off the wall allowing the younger boy to shake himself awake and head out. Before he could though an arm pulled him back towards a previously hot and sweaty body wondering what's going on until he feels a hard, loud smack on the untreated cheek. He yelps, turns towards a grinning Yuya, and lightly shoves him angrily leaving the stall. Yuma hoped no marks would appear on his skin.


End file.
